In conventional air cargo handling systems, the cargo units, otherwise known as unit load devices or “ULDs,” may be placed in an aircraft cargo bay and stored for flight. Typically, the ULDs may be moved along a cargo bay floor of the cargo bay by a number of electromechanical actuators embedded in the cargo bay floor. These electromechanical actuators may be positioned in fixed locations along the cargo bay floor. Accordingly, present systems may be unable to function properly in response to a failure of one or more of the electromechanical actuators and may require a large number of electromechanical actuators, thereby increasing a weight of the aircraft.